


125 days in hell

by francoantoniohierro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, M/M, Mental Hospital, Rape, blowjob, graphic content, insane!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francoantoniohierro/pseuds/francoantoniohierro
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ASSAULTFrank Iero gets admitted into a mental hospital. His doctor Gerard Way is the one insane.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	125 days in hell

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in the mental hospital two times so i kinda know how they work. but here im just living the fantasy i had about my hot ass doctor ahhahahahaha
> 
> so, im back cause its a quarentine and i dont have school anymore. be aware, i still have my job taking most of my day sadly. but hey, im here right now! anyway. life has been a mess again. what can i say.

For four months, my world was only white walls. A white ceiling. White padding, a white bed, a white closet. Surrounded by doctors and nurses. Somewhere that isn't home. Somewhere that can never be home. This place was going to change my life forever. For the better or the worse? I'm not quite sure. .

_ Is this hell?  _

Was what I asked myself as soon as the meds wore off. I had finally woken up.

It looked like hell. It felt like it too. For a second I thought I had been kidnapped. God, who would want  _ me  _ of all people? When I looked down, everything became clear. A hospital gown. And bruises all over my body.  **It had not been a dream.** So that meant… It wasn't hell. It was way worse. So much worse. We had messed up. What did we get ourselves into? What in God’s name had we done? It was bad. We were not going to get a second chance. Not after …    


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

All I could do was shout. But nothing happened. 

Then I examined my surroundings. To my left, there was a small camera recording my every movement. Looking straight back at me. It had to be a fucking nightmare. One that I wasn't going to wake up from. There's no sign of an exit anywhere. It's all white and padded. So all I can do is stare at the camera panting, my breath becoming as erratic as my emotions. If I had not lost my mind yet, I was absolutely going to soon.

The door opens suddenly. A nurse in her early twenties is smiling at me. It does not look sincere in the slightest.    
“Morning! I'm going to page the doctor in a second” 

“NOOO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!”

With all my energy I try running to the door behind her. But whatever was in that shot they gave me still had not worn off. Cause I felt dizzy. And weak. And although I was conscious, I could barely move. Let alone run. That must have been done on purpose. Whatever they gave me was strong. 

The nurse acts as if I had not said anything. She does not look at me or reacts in any way. She just leaves. She simply does not seem to care. I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell her those words. Not with a job like hers. I was not the first, and wasn't going to be her last. She doesn't reply. Then disappears into one of the walls. Everything looks exactly the same as it had before. I needed to get out of there. Fast.

The door opens a few moments later. It was barely enough time for me to give the middle finger to the camera in the room. It is then that ten different strangers wearing medical coats are suddenly staring at me. It makes me panic. They all stare at me as if I'm an animal inside the zoo. Not like a person. But I was not a person no more. Not after what I had done.

“Morning, Frank. I’m Gerard, and I will be handling your case. These are the rest of the members for your case. Miriam, Anne, Robert..-”

The man kept going but I was not listening. It couldn't be happening. Right? Surely there was a way I could go. Right? I was NOT fucking crazy! Maybe suicidal! But absolutely not crazy! What the hell! I needed to get out of that place as soon as humanly possible. 

“Get me out of here. NOW!”

Gerard gives me half a smile. Those are words he must have heard so many times before. He's not surprised or amazed in the slightest bit. This is just something that happens to him every other day probably. 

“You're gonna like this place. That's a promise”

“Suck my dick”   
  
Then I spit towards Gerard's face. It's the only thing I can come up with at the moment. With all my being, I wanted him to know I did not give a fuck. All I felt was anger and I could not care about decency at all. I wanted him to know: This is what I think about you and this stupid place. Get used to it, son of a bitch.

The saliva started dripping down Gerard's face slowly. Now, he was angry too. He wiped it all off with the back of his hand. He had a look of disgust all over his pristine face.

“Nice to meet you too, Frank"

***

“Are you going to take the pills? Or am I going to have to give you the shot?”   
The stronger man asked. He had to be 6 and something feet high. Cause he was so much taller than I was. 

Although to be fair, I'm the same height as most  _ women  _ my age.   
  
He was m u s c u l a r too. You wanna know how many times I've gone to the gym in my life? Twice. Maybe three times. But definitely not many more. How the fuck was I going to arguee with someone like that? He could clearly kick my ass without hesitation. So please explain to me why was the next thing I did yell:   
  
“Fuck you,”

He did not like my response. But he did not hit me. He did something way worse. He grabbed a needle from his pocket. As soon as I saw this I started screaming again. Looking all around me for some place where I could run away to. But there was nothing. Four walls of absolutely nothing. He started getting closer to me. All I could do was back away. But soon I hit a wall. There was nowhere to go. Trapped inside a small room like a prisoner. And I was one.

“Now, calm down. Lets not make this harder than it needs to be”   
He gets even closer now. Confining me into a tiny space among the walls.

“Ahhh! Leave me alone!”   


He does not move away. Just gets closer till I can't see the light in the room. He pulls my arm. And I try everything. There was screaming, there were scratches, there was spitting. And he doesn't flinch against any of it. He does not care. He's stronger and knows it. It doesn't take long before I feel a sharp pain in my arm. The needle is painful, and god knows what type of drug was inside it. All I know is that it knocked me down.

Because suddenly I was falling down.

  
And everything went pitch black.

***

When I wake up, I'm in a different room.

But I'm still not home.

This room is a little bit bigger, but definitely small. The walls are beige. I'm on top of a small uncomfortable black couch. I can't see much at first. Everythings completely blurry. Whatever they put on me was different than what they had before. Because this time I was so much weaker. I could not stand up at all. I could not move. Even keeping my eyes open was so much harder than it should be. 

My head hurt like bloody hell. 

“Are you okay, Frank?”   
It was a familiar voice. But not too much. I could not recognise it at first. It wasn't till my vision became a little bit clearer that I saw him. Gerard. That asshole doctor from earlier. He was sitting on top of his desk looking at me like a piece of meat. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“You needed to calm down a bit. I made him ask you if you wanted the pills or the shot. You picked the shitty choice”

“You.. Drugged me?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

Then my face fell down the couch again. No matter how much I tried, I could not get up. Even looking up to see him was hard. 

“What do you want from me?”   
  
“I want you, silly”

My mind went blank. What was he talking about? Was this what doctors did? Drug their patient till they could not move? Tell them weird shit like that? Well, this was certainly the weirdest hospital I had ever been to. And this doctor… He was something else.

All I could do was stare. Even moving my mouth was difficult.    
  
“The fuck- The fuck does that mean?” Then I gulped “Are you- Are you some type of… faggot or something?”

He starts laughing.    
  
‘I swear, you've been on my mind all day. Ever since the nurses got you here. I've been watching you. God, Ive been thinking about you all fucking day. You have to be the prettiest boy to walk on here”   
  
“The fuck is wrong with you…”   
  
My eyes closed for a second. It was just too hard to keep them open.    
  
“Oh, Frank. I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you. You have no idea”   
  
That was enough. This was getting creepy. All my efforts went towards moving. But nothing. My body gave up immediately. My arms would move for a few seconds then I would drop back into the couch. It was impossible to escape. No matter how much I was trying to get out. It was simply not happening. And he was enjoying it. The man was enjoying it. He was smiling at me the way a hunter sees its prey.    
  
It made me want to cry.

Cause I was defeated. But I didn't give up easily. Time and time again I tried getting up. Even though it was completely useless. He would laugh at me every single time. It was scary. And I did not know what to do. Cause I knew, I was not leaving that room anytime soon.

“Not so brave anymore, are ya?”   
  
“S-Shut up”   
Again, tried getting up, again falling down.    
  
“I've known you'd be mine all day. I've been waiting and waiting. And you're finally… Here… And you can't do anything about it”   
  
“Sh-Shut the fuck up!”   
  
He was getting closer to me. My breath became erratic. My chest would fall and rise very fast. My heart was pounding faster than ever in my fucking life. But no matter how much I wanted to, I could not move. All I could do was see what was happening. And feel. I felt every second of it. All of it.

‘You're gonna remember this. And it's gonna make you cry”

“Ge-get away from me, you sick son-son of a bitch”

“Frank, Frank, Frank. I’m gonna teach you a fucking lesson”

That was it.   
  
There was nothing I could do. All i managed to say was:   
“Help! Please help!”    


But they were barely wimpers. No one could hear it outside the room. That thing had drugged me so much I could not even scream properly. Not even that.    
  
“You think I didn't read your file? Youre a sick fuck.” He says, and I lose my breath for a second “You deserve all of this. Every second of this”

Now I can't even talk.    
  
He has ripped the words straight out of my mouth. That psychopath is going to… Is he going to?

His crotch is right in front of my face, But this cannot be happening. This can absolutely not be happening. For all that is holy, this cannot be something that's happening. He palms himself through his jeans. His erection becomes very clear to me then. No, no, no. Absolutely not. So, I attempt to scream again for help. No luck whatsoever.

With all the energy I have, I look up to him again. That pale skin. Those shiny green eyes. And that sick smile of his. I'm going to remember that face for the rest of my life. That's for certain. That face is going to haunt me till I'm dead.    
  
He grabs my face and starts pulling on my cheek.

“So fucking pretty. And so goddamn insane”

He laughs again.    
  
One last time, I tried getting up, and one last time I fell back onto the couch.   
  
“That pretty mouth of your has done enough talking”   
  
“Dont you- Dont you fucking dare”

He starts unzipping his pants, ignoring every word I had just said. Sweat starts dripping from my forehead. This cannot be happening. This has to be a nightmare. HAS TO. That nurse must have given me a very intense drug and I'm having a nightmare now. This is absolutely not happening.    
  
“So” With one hand hes pulling my cheek, with the other he starts stroking himself “Fucking pretty”

There's no fight left in me. All I do is close my eyes because I cannot stand it any longer. My mind refuses to accept what's happening. Because this simply cannot be my life. I did not fucking kill a guy. And I'm certainly not being raped right now. No way. This is all a trip. I got high with Gabriela or something. So high. So high I'm hallucinating.

“Look at me” Now I close my eyes even harder. He does not like this. And slaps me in the face immediately. It hurts so much. The man is so much stronger than he looks. “I said fucking look at me”

“Please”   
  
“Are you not going to obey?”   
  
“Please. Please don't do this. I'm begging you. Please don't do this”   
  
“Do you want me to hurt you, Frank? Cause I will.”

Again, I close my eyes. Only this time it's because I want to hold back the tears. But they start going down my cheeks anyway. I'm bawling my eyes out in front of this grown man stroking himself. What the fuck has my life come to. This is even worse than I thought. I'm speechless and starting to feel defeated.

“Ow, don't cry. You're gonna love this”   
  
Now I'm whimpering and crying even louder.    
  
He's not pinching my cheek no more. He's forcing my mouth open. With all the energy I have left in me I try to fight it. But there's only so much I can do. This war is over. He's winning. There's no hope left for me anymore. Even though I try moving I barely even flinch. God, I hate my life so much.   
  
“Im gonna-Im gonna bite your dick off”

Is all I can think of saying.   
  
“Are you now? Do you need another shot?”   
He smiles as he says this, because he knows I'm drugged out of my mind.

“Please...:”   
  
He puts his thumb near my mouth, keeping it open. Then he forced it a bit more and more open and kept me in place with his thumb. It was obvious what was next. But I tried to move again. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He kept playing with my mouth. Putting a finger inside and making me lick it.

“What are you going to do now, uh? Cry some more? Like a bitch?”   
  
“Please”   
  
And then I am indeed crying again. Like a bitch. Cause I'm so afraid. And there's nothing I can do. He was getting so close to me. His erection was right in front of me and I could not stop crying. He held my mouth open one last time and started shoving his member slowly. Every inch of me is feeling afraid. 

“Bite me and I'll cut off your throat”   
  
More tears.   
  
He starts slow at first, merely pulling in and out in a safe way. Probably testing if I do something. But he has won. I cannot fight it anymore. If he wants me, he can have me. I dont care anymore. I have officially lost. So I start opening my mouth a bit wider to take him in easier. Cause he starts playing a little bit more with my mouth.   
  
“Put some effort into it, for fucks sake”   
  
I wrapped my lips around his cock and felt the taste of his skin all over my mouth. It was unlike anything I have ever felt before. He moaned at the action. He continued pulling in and out of my mouth. But his thumb was gone. Cause I was just letting him do it. Oh, I did not care anymore. I was crying, yes. But I knew there was nothing I could do.   
  
The other man moaned in a low voice. He knew we had to be quiet. There were nurses and other doctors outside the room that could hear them. But he probably could not help himself. He kept saying my mouth was so warm and that my lips were so pretty. That if I was cute just standing there. I was even cuter with a cock in his mouth, and that was for sure. It was making me so uncomfortable. 

Then I bobbed my head up and down with low effort, not really wanting to admit to myself what I was doing. Gerard holds my hair very tightly, forcing me to go deeper than I was. The action makes me cry in pain. But I take it in. Gerard bucks his hips against my mouth, making me choke on his huge cock. Because, god, of course it was big. Cause I had the worst luck on the freaking planet.   
  
“Look at me”   
  
But I avoid his gaze. Gerard slaps me across the face.

“Look at me”   
  
He says seeing me cry with a cock in his mouth is enough for him. He can cum right there and then. But then he tries to calm himself down. No. Apparently he needs to enjoy this even more. He holds my hair even tighter and starts bucking his hips more forcefully than before. Immediately I gag. But do not throw up. Gerard would have literally killed me. But I do spit out and that's it. Gerard grabs me by my hair again and makes me take it again. And I want to die. I really really want to die. I've been suicidal, but this is nothing like something i've ever felt before. 

My jaw hurts so bad from the effort it's making. My entire face is wet from tears and precum all over. My brain is on fire. And I don't know what to do. So I just let it happen. And he keeps using me as if I'm nothing. As a fucking slave. As if I'm not worth a single dime. As if this is all that I deserve. He keeps shouting profanities at me, calling me a slut, a whore, his bitch. It makes me cry some more.

He's thrusting even harder than before, making obscene sounds all over the room. I can't stop crying. But he doesn't care one bit. I could feel him all the way in the back of my throat. Then it stopped. Gerard moaned, pulled my hair, and got me off him. Finally. This was about to end.

“Smile”   
  
“Uh?”   
  
“I'm gonna cum all over you. I want you to fucking smile”   
  
The request made me nearly faint. This man was insane. Absolutely insane.

But I was in no position to refuse.

So I did the weakest smile that has ever graced the planet earth. And he started laughing cause he could tell how ridiculous I looked. It must have been pathetic to him. But he was still getting off to how pathetic I looked. He must have had a thing for pain. And I sure was suffering. So goddamn much.

“Tell me you liked it”   
  
“I liked it”   
The fake smile was fading.

He was stroking himself faster than he was before. To the point where he was pushing his hips against his own hand. Completely losing himself. He was biting his lip and moaning quietly to himself. Almost as if he did not want me to know he liked me. But I did. Sure did. Not a doubt in my head. 

“Yeah?”   
  
“I-I liked it so much, Gerard” I wanted it to be over. To be finally fucking over “I- I loved it so much”

“Hmmmm”   
  
“Please cum all over me, I-I need to feel you” 

And indeed I did.    
  
I felt him all over my chest, my mouth, my face.

He moaned one last time and started shaking from how much he was enjoying himself.    
  
It was done.    
  
It was finally over.

I wanted to fucking die.

***


End file.
